


Waking up

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Can't do it, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hannibal hates being ignored, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Will, Virgin Hannibal Lecter, so expect more from me, sort of, we need much more bottom Hannibal in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is on medication for his encephalitis. Hannibal has him staying the night over his house in order to monitor him for any negative effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottom-Hannibal-Club](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bottom-Hannibal-Club).



Hannibal was in the middle of a lovely dream. He was reliving the death of the man who used to terrorize him when he was living in the orphanage that was his home. The man thought because Hannibal was mute, he was an easy target. The abuse Hannibal and several other children in the orphanage was never forgotten. Hannibal was particularly _proud_ of how he killed the man. Bullies like him never lived long if they knew Hannibal, especially if Hannibal was one of the _victims_. 

Dream Hannibal was in the middle of skinning the man's right thigh when he felt it. The dull hint of arousal, and it was beginning to grow. Along with that arousal grew a small wave of panic. He never felt sexual arousal during his killings. To do so almost felt incestuous to him, he began to frantically search his subconscious, trying to see if any unnoticed stimuli had worked its way into his dreams but he couldn't see anything. Whatever it was that was making him-incapable of killing-had to be outside his dreams. He pushed to wake up and see if the stimuli could be stopped.  
***

Hannibal woke up with a slight gasp. There was another body in his bed and it took him a moment to realize it was Will Graham. He was here because Hannibal invited Will to stay the night due to harsh weather conditions. It was another moment before he saw that Will Graham was having a very nice dream. Hannibal looked away as he saw Will arch his back and shove a clumsy hand down his borrowed pajama fronts. 

So, that's what had him worked up during his dream. The smell of Will's arousal had triggered his own. However, Hannibal was in no way adept at stimulating himself. His sexual knowledge was purely clinical, both singular and with others. He knew he was attracted to both sexes, but he's never actually trusted anyone enough to let them that close. 

Hannibal licked his lips (better than biting but not by much) and debated whether or not to tell Will that he should wake up. Will would likely be embarrassed, Hannibal requested that Will sleep in his room so that he could monitor his sleep patterns now that he was on medication for his encephalitis. Deep down, Hannibal didn't want Will to stop. He was irritated as he felt a blush creeping across his face. His penis was getting harder with each soft groan Will emitted, and Hannibal honestly was out of his depth. He turned back to Will and gently nudged him, he needed to see if this could go in a direction favorable to him.  
***

Will was having a fantastic dream. He wanted to savor it, because who knew how long it was until he experienced a dream that didn't involve that damn stag. The dream started because for some reason, Will couldn't get the scent of _Hannibal_ out of his head. He was surrounded by it. At this point dream Will had a tight grip on Hannibal's not - so - perfect hair, and he was thrusting into him with vigor. Dream Hannibal was on his back gripping Will tight and drawing thick red lines down his back with perfectly manicured nails. The sting felt so real, so good that if Will was certain that Hannibal would never do this he wouldn't be to convinced this was even a dream.  
***

Hannibal flinched back when, in response to his nudging, Will growled a little. Hannibal figured Will was best left to his own devices. He should leave and splash some cold water in his face like he normally did and wait Will out. He began to crawl it of bed, when he heard Will speak.

"Han" Will mumbled "take it...mmm" Hannibal watched as the hand in his pants sank lower and clumsy pawed at his erection. Will was dreaming about him. More importantly, he was dreaming about Hannibal in a sexual way. Hannibal _really_ had to leave, now. Moving around with an erection was proving to be difficult. Just when Hannibal thought the night couldn't get any more uncomfortable, he heard Will groan a final time before the smell of Will's release hit his nostrils like a freight train.  
***

Will woke up feeling more relaxed than ever, only to have it swiftly taken away from him when he realized that he was nowhere near his bed back home. He was in Hannibal's bed. The man whom he just had a fantastic dream about fucking into every flat surface in his pretentious home. He prayed to any god that bothered to listen that Hannibal was still sound asleep, turning over, he not only saw that Hannibal was very much awake, he was also staring right at Will. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal does not deal well with being ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how you plan out something and its supposed to go one way and it takes an entirely different direction? thats what happened here.  
> Will was supposed to be the one that went after Hannibal and they were gonna have nice first time sex  
> but then i was like  
> no  
> were going to fuck Hannibal up  
> Dolly isn't the real name of that dog  
> but she is a graham dog  
> so thats all that matters

Will stared at Hannibal with something akin to horror in his eyes. He knew he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Hannibal I am so, _so_ sorry. You have every right to kick me out of bed, but you have to believe me when I say I had absolutely no control." That was a lie. A _huge_ lie. He could still hear Dream Hannibal's cries in the back of his mind. Real Hannibal was saying something, probably something extremely important, or something that catered to his suspiciously god complex-like personality. It was hard to tell with Hannibal sometimes.

"William." Hannibal snapped. That was when Will actually looked at Hannibal. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed his legs were hanging over the side of the bed. His torso was twisted around, so that he was barely facing Will. For once, Hannibal was the one avoiding eye contact. Looking closer, he realized Hannibal was also _blushing._

"I-I'm sorry Hannibal, what did you say?"

Hannibal took a deep breath, like he was trying to gather his bearings. "I would appreciate it if you looked the other way while I make my way to the bathroom." Hannibal's voice was shaking a little. Will's stomach sank at the thought of him making his friend uncomfortable. 

"Hannibal, I honestly can't tell you how awful I feel about this. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in your own home. I'll leave. This observation thing clearly was a success, we don't have to share a bed now, please don't feel the need to retreat in your own home. 

"I assure you, Will, quite a few of your facts are skewed. Please allow me this one dignity of letting me get to the bathroom unmolested." Hannibal's voice had slowly gotten quieter the more he spoke. Hannibal hated the way it sounded, but he really needed to get out of there. His erection was beginning to hurt. The longer he sat in Will's presence, the worse it got, the smell of cooling release and drying sweat mixed with Will's own personal scent was clouding his head. It seems this night wasn't planning on being kind to him. Will leapt forwards, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. 

"Wait!" Will yelled. 

"William!" Hannibal shouted, but it was too late. Hannibal looked up at Will's face, only to realize that he had finally stopped trying to look into his eyes. Instead, he was staring directly at Hannibal's obscenely tented sleep pants. Hannibal closed his eyes in humiliation, not wanting to meet Will' eyes. 

"Hannibal, is there something you want to tell me?" 

"Some things are best left unsaid, William."

"This whole time I was making you uncomfortable in a completely different way than I imagined." 

"It's very rude to mock people William." Hannibal whispered. "I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to leave."

"Hannibal, come here. Why are you so incensed about this? You're a doctor. You've dealt with all kinds of things much worse than an erection, Hannibal." Will said, pulling Hannibal close to him by the arm he was still clutching. The fact that Hannibal wouldn't look him in the eyes was unnerving. Was this how everyone felt when they were around him? Will abandoned that train of thought to focus on Hannibal, who was slowly putting walls up. 

"Hannibal do you want to have sex with me?"

"William-"

"No, no William. You only do that when you're putting walls up. This is just me and you here. Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. But-"

"No hush, Hannibal. Come here, we don't have to do it today, just hold on to me." Will said, cradling Hannibal's head to his chest. The two lay there, Will stroked and kissed Hannibal's head until he relaxed in his arms.  
***

Three weeks passed. Three weeks with Hannibal resolutely _not_ acknowledging the fact that Will never followed up on his promise to have sex with him. The promise certainly was _not_ distracting him during their sessions, and it _definitely_ wasn't causing him to wake up in the middle of the night covered in his own release. 

The Chesapeake Ripper was going on an extremely bloody rampage due to this not-distraction, and he was more than a little ashamed of his latest works. Especially since he heard Will's latest commentary on the Ripper's latest crime scenes.

"It's like someone drugged Boucher and made him finger paint." That night in a fit of anger, he stole one of Will's dogs. The animal was fine of course, it was shedding all over his basement floor. Not that that mattered, that room has seen messes far worse than a little dog hair. What he wasn't prepared for was how _loud_ the animal was when she was alone for too long. It banged on the basement door and howled, looking for company. 

Hannibal ended up having to go down into the basement and letting the dog up onto the main floor. She ran around his feet, nipping at his ankles and wagging her tail. Hannibal tried to be irritated, he _really, really_ did. But the look on the creature's face was too happy to ignore. She didn't care that she was locked in a basement right out of a scene from a slasher movie. She was just happy to not be alone anymore. 

"What's your name, then?" Hannibal sighed, kneeling down to see what was written on her tags. "Dolly." He said out loud, the little dog wiggled even more and yipped. Hannibal sighed and picked up the squirming creature. "I suppose we should get to bed, then."  
***  
Hannibal was shocked awake by the sound of his phone buzzing and a wet tongue living his hand, which was hanging over the side of the bed. He stroked the Dolly's soft head to calm her down and he reached over to grab his phone. 

"Hannibal Lec-"

_Hannibal! Hannibal she's gone!_

"Will, what's wrong who's gone?"

_One of my dogs! Dolly!_

At the sound of her name, the dog barked in response. 

_…What was that?_

"One of the neighbor's dogs probably."

_Hannibal do you have Dolly?"_

"Why would I have Dolly, Will?"

Of course, at the sound of her name, she barked again.

_Why do you have my damn dog, Hannibal?!_

"Will you're being ridiculous. I don't-"

The sound of Will hanging up signaled the beginning of a very severe headache. Luckily, it was the weekend, so he didn't have to talk to any inane patients, namely Franklyn, for two days. 

Hannibal stood up to let the dog out before she messed on his floor. He stood outside in the cold watching the dog trying to sniff everything in sight. Finally, she decided she was finished with her business she ran past him to get into the house, tracking mud along with her.  
***

Will didn't bother knocking on the door before he barged into Hannibal's home.

"Why the fuck do you have my dog Hannibal?"

"Were you aware that when you yell, your Southern accent comes out?"

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why you have my dog. Where is she anyway? _Dolly!_ " the sound of tiny feet scrabbling across the hardwood floor preceded the curly haired dog sprinting from the adjacent room.

"Will if you must know-"

"Hannibal if you lie to me I swear to god I'll tear you to fucking pieces. Now look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Why do you have my dog?" Will said while leaning down to pick up the small mutt. 

"Do you honestly want to know the truth?" Hannibal snapped. His headache was beginning to feel more like a migraine by the second. "You haven't acknowledged the fact that the last time we shared a bed you made a promise to have sex with me. You broke your promise to me when you refused to, to-"

Will set down his dog and stepped towards Hannibal. "To, to, to _what_ Hannibal? To fuck you? You think just because I have a life that doesn't revolve around your needy little ass, that you can just _take_ my dogs to get my attention, Hannibal? Did you even think of asking me to come fuck you? Did you stop to think that I was waiting for you to get so damn desperate that you have no choice but to show up to my house and beg me to fuck you? I don't think you did, Hannibal. I'd say that you were just thinking with your cock, but that's not what you want me to play with, is it?" At this point Will was practically standing over Hannibal. Hannibal was trying to stand his ground, but it was getting hard to even think. His cock was slowly filling up with blood and it was making it hard to concentrate on anything other than Will.

Will reached up to grip Hannibal by his scruff and he roughly shook him. "Did you fucking hear me, Hannibal? I said get your ass into the kitchen, now."

Hannibal turned and walked into the kitchen without a word. The second he got there, Will grabbed his neck again and steered him towards the island counter top and shoved Hannibal's front onto it.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog Wil-mmmph!" Will quickly shoved a dishtowel into his mouth. _Luckily,_ Hannibal thought _he managed to grab a clean one_. Behind him, Hannibal heard Will rustling around his cabinets for something. He apparently found what he was looking for, because the rustling stopped. Hannibal heard a dull thud as Will placed the mystery item just out of sight. 

"If you want to go around stealing dogs you might as well be one yourself." Hannibal barely had any time to contemplate what Will was talking about before he felt his slacks and briefs roughly being pulled down around his ankles. He also felt a something being wrapped around his neck. It took some time before he registered that it was a dog collar. Will must have grabbed before he left his house. It felt like a cheap, woven collar, the buckle had chip in it that scratched at his neck and the sound of the tags moving were ringing in his ears. 

"Now, whenever I get a new dog, I have begin to train them immediately. Otherwise, they misbehave and it affects the entire pack. You need to be punished for scaring me like that." Hannibal heard Will messing with his pants for a moment but when he tried to turn around, his face was pressed back onto the cold counter. 

_Punished?_ Hannibal thought, _What on earth does he mean when he says-_

 _Crack!_

The sound shocked him before the actual pain hit. There would definitely be a welt forming from the belt being smacked against his ass. Will let the sting turn into a burning heat before he landed another blow. Things continued in this fashion for a little while before Will set the belt down finally. Hannibal was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when Hannibal felt Will's _hand_ smack him. Hannibal could feel tears welling in the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Hannibal counted twenty smacks with Will's hand before Will finally let up on him. He could feel a calloused hand rubbing across his face. It was then Hannibal realized that he wasn't successful in stopping his tears from falling. 

"Poor little puppy." Will breathed in his ear. "Don't you worry, I'll make sure you get what you need. Never let it be said that Will never takes care of his dogs, and the new ones always get extra attention." Hannibal missed the warm feeling of Will's breath in his ear, but not for long.

Will crouched behind Hannibal and spread his cheeks and licked a long stripe across his hole. He grinned when Hannibal whined and bucked against the counter. He loved the feeling of the heat coming off of Hannibal's ass. 

He then began to roughly eat his therapist out. It was more of a way to get Hannibal to relax than to open him up. He reached up to grab the olive oil that he set on the counter and he coated his fingers in the stuff. He stood up and leaned over Hannibal while shoving a finger inside him. 

"Poor little pup, you wanted to be fucked so badly that you had to go and get jealous of my other dogs. If you really wanted to I could keep you in my house. You could sleep on my bed naked. I could even chain you to the bed. I'll buy you one of those puppy tail butt plugs, a rubber one that'll bounce when you wag that sweet little ass for your master. You could crawl around on all fours and do tricks for treats like a good puppy, yeah? All you have to do is ask." Will whispered, pushing another finger into Hannibal. He twisted his them sharply and chuckled when Hannibal bucked. 

"Oh, darlin, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Will could feel his accent getting thicker, but he didn’t care. Hannibal didn't seem to mind though. He _did_ flinch, but that was probably due to the fact that Will added anther finger too early. 

Hannibal groaned into his gag when Will's fingers were taken away. He heard the sound of Will putting olive oil on his cock. That was his only warning before Will began to work the head of his cock into his loosened hole. After the head was pushed in, he didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt inside Hannibal. 

Hannibal couldn't stop the tears from coming out now. He was sucking and biting on his gag, which wasn't really doing it's job at blocking out all of his frankly embarrassing sounds. He clenched and un-clenched his hole at the feeling of being filled for the first time. Will's cock was in no way small.

"Look at you, Hannibal. You're getting fucked like a bitch in heat in your on kitchen. Your inner sanctum is going to be blessed with your cum, all over your counter-top. Will grabbed the back of his neck and shook. Hannibal winced as the chipped plastic buckle dug into his skin. The tighter Will gripped, the deeper the plastic sank into his skin. Eventually he felt it break the skin. 

"Ohh, look at that pretty red." Will cooed before licking up the droplets that welled from under the collar and that was it for Hannibal.

Hannibal came so hard he felt light-headed. He dropped his head onto the counter as he took Will's rough thrusts. Finally, he felt Will cum inside him.  
***  
Hannibal was having an out of body experience. He knew that he was being carried bridal style to what he hoped was his room. His suspicions were confirmed when he was placed down on a sot bed and was relieved of his sweater and shirt. Distantly he heard Will taking off his clothes, and when Will climbed into the bed next to him an pulled the blankets over them. 

"That was different." Hannibal said.

"Hmm?" 

"From what I remember of the stories of my peers at John Hopkins, first times run along a different route." Hannibal felt Will stiffen next to him but he didn’t want to deal with Will's guilt about making Hannibal's first time having sex - unconventional so to speak. "We'll discuss your concerns in the morning, Will."

"Whatever you say, pup." Will sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dolly](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/BKbuYKWCYAETlhy.jpg:large)   
>  [My Tumblr](http://theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


End file.
